Reference to Prior Application
This application is a Continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 15/044,893 filed Feb. 16, 2016 entitled GARAGE DOOR LOCKING APPARATUS by Bryan White, which claims priority of the provisional patent application 62/278,058, filed Jan. 13, 2016 entitled GARAGE DOOR LOCKING APPARATUS by Bryan White.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of garage door locking systems, and more particularly toward a smaller, streamlined version of the prior art that includes a single actuator locking box that integrates with existing garage door openers to form a system that is easy to install and that can not only open and close the garage door, but provide a locking/unlocking function at the same time. The actuator utilizes a rack and pinion gear that moves the locking bar in a horizontal position to lock or unlock. There is a lighted indication LED that extends from the system to the outside of the garage door so that the locked state of the door can be seen from the outside of the garage door. The invention also includes specialized clips that both tie down the power cords from the actuator box and also provide a magnetic activation means therein that stimulate the motor to move the locking bar into the locked position. The actuator uses a remote control device to activate the door opening/closing as well as locking/unlocking. The device can also be opened and closed manually in the event of a power outage.
Description of the Prior Art
The instant invention is an improvement over prior art devices invented by the instant inventor that include issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,240,524 and 6,382,005. By contrast to the prior art inventions, the instant invention provides a streamlined, less complex and simpler improvement over the prior art. The instant invention includes only one actuator box, rather than two and the box is smaller than the prior inventions. The box utilizes a rack and pinion gear and magnets to communicate with the CPU 40 on the integrated circuit board 92.
Additionally, the instant inventions provides ease of installation use through the use of existing structures on most garage doors. The device integrates with existing garage door openers to provide a single system that both opens/closes the garage door and locks/unlocks at as desired. For garage door openers that use encrypted systems, an optional solenoid is available that bypasses the encrypted to keep the system streamlined. Specialized clips are included in the system that have the dual purpose of keeping the power cord tied down as well as providing a means therein to activate the actuator box. The system includes outside indicator lights to alert the user to the state of the lock. The optional solenoid mounts near any encrypted garage door opener that bypasses the encryption and simulates pushing the wall console rather than the user manually using his or her finger. The device is electronic but can be manually operated in the event of a power outage. The system is activated either through the wired wall button that is supplied with the instant invention which replaces the existing wall button mounted inside the garage that came with the garage door opener. It also comes with a remote control and an outdoor keypad supplied with the instant invention. Additionally, an optional solenoid component can be used for encrypted systems to press the wall button.